


What matters most is love

by weirdcrappystuff



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdcrappystuff/pseuds/weirdcrappystuff
Summary: Bemily drabble/one-shot :)The time where the Bellas found out that they're dating.





	What matters most is love

Beca and Emily couldn't be more different. Emily is a ball of sunshine and energy and cuteness and innocence, while Beca is moody and grumpy and is against any kind of affection. Emily is always smiling and hugging at and with everyone. On the other hand, Beca is a constant grump and would do anything to avoid physical contact.  
So when the two announced that they were officially a couple at a Bellas bonding night, the Bellas were, for the first time, speechless, completely speechless.  
‘What the hell?’Stacie finally let out after seconds of complete silence.’You two?! Never in my right mind…’ Beca just rolled her eyes as Emily blushed and nervously bit her lip. Yep, definitely did not see that coming.  
‘Well, we are very very happy for you two! It is certainly a surprise, but it's totes fine with me!’ Chloe exclaimed as she flashed them a grin.  
‘Yeah, like we need your approval Beale.’Beca replied with her usual sarcasm.  
‘Shawshank and Legacy huh. How on earth did that happen? When did you even go on a date? And how could you not tell me,Beca, I'm the greatest friend in the world!’ Amy asked, half confused, half teasing.  
‘Erm… We went to see this concert two weeks ago as our first date and the band was quite good actually, I really liked their songs…’Emily's rambling was stopped by Beca putting her hand on top of hers gently. Chloe gasped loudly while the other Bellas either widened their eyes or smirked.  
‘Well, well, well. Guess Beca ‘I hate physical contact’ Mitchell is not so against it now, is it? Wait, wasn't it Valentine's day two weeks ago? Who asked who?’Stacie asked, smirking.  
‘Um… Beca asked me…’The youngest Bella softly said as her girlfriend blushed bright red. The Bellas all suddenly burst out laughing. Beca immediately shot them a glare before pulling Emily up and dragged them into her room, ignoring the wolf-whistles behind them.  
When the older girl finally shut the door, she let out a sigh before saying,’They're never gonna stop talking about it.’ The younger just giggled before pulling Beca into a hug.  
‘That just means they care.’ she mumbled happily, closing her eyes before letting out a small yawn.  
‘I don't understand how you can still think of something good in the worst situations, but you're yawning so that means we are going to bed now.’Beca said as she pulled away from the hug.  
Later that night, as Beca laid in bed with a gently snoring Emily in her arms, she couldn't help smiling at the adorable girl as she slowly fell asleep.  
Maybe they are different in many many ways, but they love each other, and that's what matters the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr: weirdcrappystuff


End file.
